


Fruitful Promise

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: The paopu was supposed to be shared with someone you've already built something with. Someone you already want to spend your life with. Sharing the fruit was more a promise than some magical binding...
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fruitful Promise

**Author's Note:**

> For Xehaqus Week

Eraqus was on the tree when Xehanort caught up to him, balancing carefully on the curved trunk while he leaned up to look at the fruits. Xehanort laughed, opened his mouth to speak, and noticed a paopu fall from the tree. There was no hesitation as he moved forward, catching and staring down at it in surprise. The fruit in his hand was indeed star shaped and yellow. There was no way some other fruit had fallen off the paopu tree. 

Maybe it was because he grew up hearing the legend of the fruit, but Xehanort couldn't help the feeling that it was a message. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to... what... To try the famed fruit, or to put his heart on the line and bare his emotions? After a moment of lip biting hesitation he looked at Eraqus, with the breeze in his hair and the sun shining on him. Absolutely radiant even while gripping the white trunk in a panic from almost falling. Definitely both. 

"Eraqus," Xehanort shifted the fruit in his hand, turned to face Eraqus more, "do you believe in destiny?" 

Eraqus' laugh was full and cheerful, piercing Xehanort in an unpleasant way that he was wholly unprepared for. He'd realized some time ago that he didn't just love Eraqus; he was in love with Eraqus. It was a fine distinction but one Xehanort found important. Eraqus was the one he wanted to spend his life with, the one who made his heart really soar. It was why he'd brought Eraqus and only Eraqus to his homeworld. 

"Seriously?" Eraqus' laughter stopped as quickly as it had started. "You're serious." 

Xehanort dropped his gaze to the paopu and tried to ignore the ache in his chest and the heat on his cheeks. He'd never wanted to test the legend before and if Eraqus was going to laugh about it, he still didn't want to. He'd just have to find some other way of telling him. 

"Xehanort?" 

Eraqus hopped down into his vision and Xehanort still refused to look at him. It was a stupid notion. Fruits fell from trees all the time. Coincidences happened. 

Paopus didn't just fall from the tree. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Eraqus placed a hand on the fruit as well, "What was the story again?" 

"If two people share a paopu, their destinies become intertwined. They'll be a part of each other's lives no matter what. Most people consider it romantic." Xehanort peeked at Eraqus then quickly looked away again. "It's just a silly legend. You don't need a fruit to stay a part of someone's life or be important to them." 

What was needed was love. The will and desire to stay together, and everything necessary to make that work. Time together. Building a relationship. Then again, the paopu was supposed to be shared with someone you've already built something with... Someone you already want to spend your life with... Sharing the fruit was more a promise than some magical binding...

"Maybe so but... It's a legend important to the people here." Xehanort could hear the 'To you' floating in the space between them.

Eraqus' easy smile was reassuring, his soft gaze a pleasant warmth. His hands joined Xehanort's to lift the fruit higher. Without hesitation Eraqus took a bite. He held Xehanort's gaze as he chewed, licking the juice from his lips when he was done. 

"Could be sweeter." 

The laugh that got was short but enough to alleviate the apprehension that had settling. Of course that would be the first thing Eraqus said. 

"Is anything sweet enough for you?" 

With that he leaned forward and finally took his own bite of the paopu. The taste was uniquely it yet familiar: something between sweet and sour but not unpleasant. Nothing special and maybe even disappointing. ...That's what he got for letting a legend set expectations. The rosy glow of Eraqus' cheeks completed the moment even as he forced an obnoxious grin.

"Now you're stuck with me." 

"Always there for each other, right?" He smiled as Eraqus turned his flustered gaze away to focus on tearing off another section of fruit. "It's a promise." 


End file.
